JoyDay Event : Why Are You So Hot, Ming?
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Kyuhyun yang frustasi karena sesuatu./"Heyo, magnae… Apa yang kau pikirkan?"/"Hei, Kyuhyun-ah! Ada apa deng-emmph!"/"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Kyuhyun-ah?"/"Salahmu memiliki kadar pervert yang tidak kira-kira."/ A KyuMin fanfiction/ It's YAOI/ Typo(s)/ Happy KyuMin Day, JOYers/ CopyPaste, Flame, Bashing are not allowed/ NO SIDERS PLEASE!


**::::::::::::::::::::**

**Why Are You So Hot, Ming?**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is mine **

**Kyumin are mine too*smirk**

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), Absurd, Full of Gajeness**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Ini adalah situasi tersulit untuknya. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas saat mendengar samar-samar _backsong_ yang sedang terputar di panggung Super Show 5 mereka.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Mengernyitkan alisnya hingga keduanya saling bertaut. Ia berusaha menghilangkan bayang-bayang yang ada di benaknya saat ini.

"Heyo, magnae… Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Donghae menepuk bahunya sekilas.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan ucapan Donghae. Ia tetap bertahan di posisinya. Semakin ia ingin mengenyahkan hal nista yang mengganggu pikirannya, justru hal itu semakin bercokol di otaknya.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan. Membuat hyungdeul dan beberapa staf konser melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian _backsong _laknat –menurut Kyuhyun- itu selesai. Lagu _Alone_ terputar, mengganti lagu Ice Cream yang tadi.

Kyuhyun benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Padahal mereka belum selesai menjalani SuShow hari ini. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya, setidaknya ia harus menahan hingga SuShow selesai nanti.

Beberapa menit yang panjang menurut Kyuhyun akhirnya usai. Member yang melakukan aksi _crossdressing_ tadi sudah mulai memasuki backstage. Tampak Siwon dengan kostum ala Son Dambi-nya muncul. Namja atletis itu menenteng _high heels_ yang tadi dipakainya untuk perform _crossdressing. _Ia tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, entah apa yang ditertawakan.

Kangin dan Ryeowook menyusul di belakang Siwon. Namun Kyuhyun memusatkan perhatiannya pada namja yang masuk terakhir. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya melihat penampilan namja manis itu. Frustasi yang ditahannya sedari tadi akhirnya meledak.

'_Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aish!'_

Tanpa babibu lagi, Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri namja manis tadi. Meraih tangan dengan kulit _flawless_ itu dalam genggaman tangannya. Kemudian menyeret Sungmin –si namja manis- ke ruang kosong di _backstage_ itu.

"Hei, Kyuhyun-ah! Kau mau bawa ke mana-"

BLAM!

Pintu terdengar di banting. Tentu saja pelakunya adalah magnae tampan Super Junior itu.

"-Sungmin hyung?" pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang terputus kembali terdengar setelah suara bantingan pintu.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Shindong heran.

"Aku tidak tahu, sejak tadi ekspresi wajahnya aneh." Donghae mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Ryeowookie? Aw, appo!"

Kangin menepuk kepala Eunhyuk gemas. "Bagaimana Ryeowookie tahu? Dia baru saja _perform _bersamaku tadi. _Pabboya_!"

Eunhyuk hanya merengut. Donghae mengusap pelan bagian kepala Eunhyuk yang tadi menjadi sasaran tangan Kangin.

"Apa yang dilakukannya kepada Sungmin hyung ya?"

Mereka serempak menggeleng, sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan magnae evil mereka.

.

.

.

Sementara itu…

BLAM!

Sungmin mengernyit bingung saat Kyuhyun membanting pintu setelah menariknya masuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kenapa membawaku ke sini? Aku masih harus berganti baju untuk _perform _kita selanjutnya."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin. Pandangannya tak terbaca. Kedua mata tajamnya fokus kepada bibir Sungmin yang bergerak-gerak saat namja manis itu berbicara. Entah mengapa bibir Sungmin begitu menggoda imannya saat ini. Lengkungan kenyal dengan _shape-M_ yang sangat seksi itu, ditambah lagi saat ini Sungmin melapisi bibirnya dengan _lipstick_ pink yang…

'_Aaarggh, peduli setan dengan semuanya'_

"Hei, Kyuhyun-ah! Ada apa deng-emmph!"

Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di puncak frustasinya, langsung memajukan wajahnya. Bibirnya menggapai bibir Sungmin yang sedari tadi seolah sudah berteriak memanggilnya. Begitu bibirnya menyentuh permukaan bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun seolah hilang akal. Dilumatnya habis bibir mungil Sungmin. Satu tangannya menekan kepala Sungmin yang memakai wig ala HyunA. Sementara tangan satunya mendekap pinggang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun makin menggila saat jemari tangannya menyentuh kulit pinggang Sungmin yang tak tertutup apapun. Yeah, kalian tahu 'kan seperti apa baju yang dipakai Sungmin saat _crossdressing_?

Sungmin melenguh pelan saat Kyuhyun menghisap bibirnya kuat. Sejujurnya ia masih merasa bingung. Kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"Mmmh… Kyuhyunnie…" Sungmin menggeliat geli saat jemari Kyuhyun mengelus seduktif pinggangnya.

Kyuhyun sengaja melepas tautan bibirnya sejenak. Ia memperhatikan bibir Sungmin yang basah akibat cumbuannya tadi. Namja evil ini kembali menyambar bibir Sungmin, kali ini dengan sedikit kasar.

Didengarnya Sungmin merintih tertahan, namun dengan mudah Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Kyuhyun menjilat bibir Sungmin dengan lidah lincahnya, meminta akses masuk ke dalam.

Dan yah, dua menit penuh lidah keduanya bergulat di dalam mulut hangat Sungmin. Sungmin menggeliat meminta lepas, tapi si magnae Cho ini tidak kunjung melepaskan dirinya.

"Ehem!"

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin mengutuk orang yang berdeham tadi, karena sudah mengganggu keasyikannya bersama Sungmin. Namun Sungmin justru bersyukur, karena Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan bibirnya.

"Pabboya Cho Kyuhyun. Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yesung.

Rupanya hyungdeul yang lain sudah berdiri berdesakan di belakang Yesung.

"Ini masih jam konser, Kyuhyun-ah. Tahan sedikit hingga konser selesai, apa begitu sulit huh?" Ledek yang lain. Membuat wajah Sungmin memerah.

"Sungmin hyung, cepat ganti kostum. Kita harus segera _perform _lagi." Donghae mencoba mengingatkan.

"Ah, nde." Sungmin tanpa banyak kata langsung melangkah keluar dari sana, bergegas mengganti pakaiannya.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu mendapat tatapan dari hyungdeulnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi sikapmu aneh, Kyuhyun-ah…" tanya Shindong.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, hyung."

Yang lain menggelengkan kepala, kemudian satu persatu keluar dari ruangan itu. Konser dan ELF masih menanti mereka di luar sana.

.

.

.

"Aish!" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengumpat.

Saat ini mereka sedang didalam lift menuju lantai sebelas dorm mereka. Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingung, namun memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu Kyuhyun. Semua tahu bila Kyuhyun sedang kesal maka ia tak mau diganggu. Maka Sungmin memutuskan untuk diam.

Sejak mereka melanjutkan konser hingga sekarang berada di dorm. Kyuhyun seperti menjauh. Sungmin merasakan itu. ia menjadi bertanya-tanya sendiri. Memang apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Rasanya Sungmin tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Lalu mengapa Kyuhyun seperti menghindarinya begini?

"Hyung, aku mau langsung tidur ya? Aku lelah sekali." Ujar Ryeowook.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, kemudian memperhatikan Ryeowook yang melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

Ia ganti menatap pintu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah masuk ke sana tanpa berkata apapun. Sungmin sedikit bingung, juga sedih. Hatinya ini memang sensitif sekali.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Kyuhyun-ah?" bisiknya.

Sungmin menatap sedih pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit terlonjak saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba. Sungmin terlalu terkejut untuk bisa merespon, ketika Kyuhyun melangkah ke arahnya dan menggandeng sebelah tangannya. Membawanya masuk ke kamar.

Kyuhyun bukannya tidak melihat tatapan bingung Sungmin. Sejak ia menyerang Sungmin saat masih konser tadi, Kyuhyun berusaha menjauhi Sungmin untuk meredam frustasinya. Ia tahu Sungmin pasti bertanya-tanya akan sikapnya. Tetapi tidak mungkin jika Kyuhyun mengatakannya.

Dan sepertinya ia sedikit merasa bersalah sudah mendiamkan Sungmin tanpa menjelaskan alasannya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Sungmin ke kamarnya, ingin menceritakan yang sesungguhnya. Namun begitu ia membuka pintu kamarnya, malah didapatinya Sungmin berdiri di sana. Pandangan namja manis itu tampak sedih. Memang tidak ada airmata atau isak tangis. Sungmin bukan namja seperti itu tentu saja. Melihat wajah Sungmin malah semakin menambah rasa bersalah Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat ia menghampiri bunnyMin dan menariknya masuk ke kamarnya, kemudian menguncinya agar tak ada yang mengganggu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sejenak, kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangannya memeluk kekasihnya. Mendekap erat tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu, menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Sungmin.

"Mianhae, MinnieMin…"

Sungmin diam tak menyahut. Ia agak lega juga akhirnya Kyuhyun seperti ini, namun juga bingung. Kyuhyun meminta maaf untuk apa?

"Mianhae untuk sikapku tadi, kau pasti bingung ya? Aku hanya..." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Hanya apa, Kyuhyun-ah? Katakan padaku, apa aku melakukan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun menahan geram dalam hati. Sungmin sadar tidak sih _perform crossdressing_nya itulah yang mengganggu dirinya?

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi aku tiba-tiba merasa panas dan kesal melihat _crossdressing-_mu."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, namun tak lama ia terkekeh.

"Hehehehehe…"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, menatap Sungmin yang masih tertawa kecil.

"Aigoo, Ming? Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun malah panik, ia tak mengerti mengapa Sungmin malah tertawa.

Sungmin malah tertawa makin keras, ekspresi sedihnya hilang entah kemana.

Kyuhyun menepuk pipi Sungmin, berusaha menghentikan tawa namja manis itu.

"Berhenti tertawa atau kau kucium sekarang juga?" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit mengancam.

"Ahaha, baik, baik. Aku akan berhenti." Sungmin berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

Kyuhyun lalu memajukan wajahnya dan mencium Sungmin penuh-penuh. Membuat Sungmin gelagapan menerima ciumannya.

"Itu hukuman karena kau tertawa. Sekarang jelaskan padaku, mengapa kau bisa membuatku panas, Ming?"

Sungmin mendengus. "Aku tidak tahu, itu 'kan masalahmu."

"Tapi aku tidak suka kau memamerkan bagian tubuhmu dengan baju seperti itu."

"Kyuhyun-ah, kurasa kita sudah sepakat bukan? Sejak jauh-jauh hari kita sudah _deal_ mengenai masalah ini. Kau bilang kau bisa menolerir, demi ELF. Tapi sekarang apa? Kau mau ini dihentikan? Tidak bisa Kyuhyun-ah, ini sudah masuk ke dalam susunan SuShow. Kau tidak boleh egois hanya kare-"

Kyuhyun menghentikan ocehan Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Melumat bibir Sungmin lembut, mencecap rasa manis di sana. Kemudian melepas ciumannya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Aku tahu, jangan bicarakan tentang kesepakatan konyol itu lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menciumi dagu Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya menahan rasa geli di dagunya. Kemudian ia tersadar sesuatu.

"Jadi, kau bersikap aneh tadi hanya karena itu? Masalah _crossdressing_ku?"

Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab, ia malah menggigiti dagu mulus Sungmin.

"Hei, Kyuhyun-ah. Jawab aku! Aww, jangan gigiti daguku. Nanti berbekas."

"Biar saja berbekas." Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah~" Sungmin mulai merajuk.

"Aish, baik baik. Aku bersikap aneh karena aku menahan frustasiku. Puas? Kau tak tahu rasanya Ming, aku nyaris gila tadi. Bagaimana bisa kau begitu menggoda, Ming? Hmm?"

Kyuhyun menyentuhkan hidungnya dengan hidung Sungmin, menggeseknya pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk ELF."

"Tapi kau menyiksaku, Ming…"

Sungmin tertawa. "Itu urusanmu. Salahmu memiliki kadar _pervert _yang tidak kira-kira."

"Kata siapa aku pervert?" Kyuhyun mencium ujung hidung Sungmin gemas. Perlahan dibimbingnya tubuh Sungmin ke arah ranjangnya.

"Aku sudah sering membuktikannya sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin mulai melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun, merangkul bahu namja itu.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga jatuh terbaring di atas ranjangnya, otomatis tubuhnya ikut ambruk menimpa Sungmin.

"Mau membuktikannya lagi?" tantang Kyuhyun sambil menciumi sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak apa kau akan memenuhinya?" tanya Sungmin. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa lepas lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu." Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Aku akan berteriak supaya Wookie bangun dan menolongku."

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kau berteriak dan orang lain datang mengganggu kesenangan kita." Kyuhyun berbisik tepat di bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata untuk membalas Kyuhyun.

"Waktu habis, sayang. Sekarang kau harus menerima seranganku." Kyuhyun menyeringai lagi, kali ini lebih lebar.

Langsung dilumatnya kembali bibir Sungmin yang terbaring di bawah tindihannya. Satu tangannya menahan rahang Sungmin, tangan lainnya mulai menjelajah tubuh Sungmin. Menggoda namja manis itu dengan sentuhan nakal tangannya yang terlatih.

"Mmmh…" Sungmin mengerang pelan, tangannya meremas lembut rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum di tengah cumbuan bibirnya.

'_Kena juga kau, CuteMin'_

Kyuhyun melepas sejenak tautan bibir mereka.

"Saranghae, CuteMin…"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali membungkam bibir basah Sungmin dengan bibirnya.

'_Tanpa kau mengatakannya, aku sudah tahu jawabanmu Ming. Kkkk~'_

Yah! Dasar EvilCho! Tapi selamat menikmati BunnyMin-mu malam ini :D

.

.

.

**END!**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Gaje 'kan? Bilang aja, ngga apa-apa kok. Ini setting pas SS5 Seoul ya, makanya suami saya (re:Yesung) masih ada, walaupun jadi cameo doang. Trus juga mereka pulang ke dorm, bukan nginep di hotel. Kalau ada yang ngga sesuai fact, abaikan aja ya. Anggaplah iya, namanya juga ff *maksa**

**HAPPY JOY DAY! ^^ Fic ini saya persembahkan buat kalian para JOYer, termasuk saya sendiri. Hehe, mianhae kalo aneh, abal, absurd, gaje, dan sebangsanya. Maaf juga kalo ada typo-nya.**

**Siapa yang liat perut ndut-nya Ming? Acungin jempolnya buat bunny gede itu *digeplak**

**Aigoo, tambah nggemesin ya walopun perut ndut gitu, weleh Kyu seneng deh noel-noel hahaha.**

**Nah, karena udah baca saya minta review yak? Buat hiburan saya gitu *modus **

**Tapi saya serius, khusus hari ini aja deh saya minta jangan ada siders. Jangan merusak JOY Day lah, sesekali keluarin suaranya. **

**Ya udah deh, Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa ya chingudeul ^^ **


End file.
